The Angels of Midgar: Case of the Missing Halo
by AlaskasFrostyAngel
Summary: One adventure to find one missing father, one great evil on the horizon, two hearts brought together. CloudXOc
1. Character Sheet

_**A/N: I know its been a while since I've written something I've just been … very very busy. I had to finish the school year and then I had to move sorry guys.**_

_**Anywho on another note instead of writing another Naruto FanFic (Which apparently I'm good at.) I'm going to do a Final Fantasy 7 trilogy. The reason why I say trilogy is because I have three oc's all of whom are friends and fall for their dream guy. But instead of trying to write all three together I decided it would be easier to write them separate. I'm going to put the summary for this fan fic in the first chapter. But right now I want to introduce you to Rae the first of my oc's**_

Name: Raelyn 'Rae' Halo

Age: 22

Hometown: Midgar

Looks: Short black hair, blue eyes, long arms and legs, usually wears a black zip up sweat shirt over a white tank top, cargo pants, and work boots, nose is slightly upturned full lips slightly pointed ears large breasts, has the body of a female MMA fighter. Tall 5'9.

Occupation: Bartender at 7th Heaven.

Personality: Tough on the outside, kind on the inside. Doesn't let people use her. Self-conscious about her body. Friendly and Funny. Cool and Distant if she doesn't trust you. Over protective of her friends and family. Doesn't give up easily. A fierce fighter and friend.

Weapons: Twin Katana blades named Dusk and Dawn

Magic: Healing Magic

History: Rae led a normal life until she lead the truth behind her father's disappearance. Shinra had taken him captive when he tried to expose the things that Hojo had done to the men and women of SOILDER. Shinra has yet to reveal his location even5 years after the incident. She went to join AVALANCHE. There she met Cloud and Tifa and joined to take down Shinra. Instead if staying with the remaining members of AVALANCHE, she went with Cloud's party to fight Sephiroth. Cloud saved her life that day while almost losing his own when Sephiroth attacked her. She still feels bad about it today.

Family:

Dlyan Halo, father, 42 years old, missing, worked for Shinra as a scientist.

Delilha Halo, mother 40 years old works as a weapons dealer in Midgar considered an expert.

Tyson Halo, brother, 20 years old, works with Cloud in the Strife Delivery Service.

Ethan Halo, brother, 12 years old, Student aspiring to be a Chocobo racer.

Evelyn Halo, sister, 5 years old, student wants to be like her sister.

Crush: Cloud

Other: Part of The Angels of Midgar; has a bike that needs to be constantly needs repairing.

_**A/N: Well she is the oc for this story. I'm thinking about making a story for Tyson too but I'll introduce him then. Anyway I hope to have the first chapter up soon once I get some better pens. Tell me What you think in your review. **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**~ Angel **_


	2. Chapter 1: The Letter

_A/N: Yay for the first chapter! The Summary box is either too small or my summary is too long . Please read Rae's profile before beginning to read this, everything will make much more sense. Anywho lets get onto the summary and then the chapter._

Summary: Two years after the events of AC and one after DOC the city of Midgar is slowly rebuilding itself. Raelyn Halo's life has slowed down drastically in those three years, now that the threat against Gaia has been eliminated. But when a letter arrives containing the whereabouts of her missing fathers location, she spurs into action to find him. But before she can leave, Cloud catches wind of her imminent departure and decides to be her bodyguard for the long trip to Mideel. Can they find Dylan Halo while falling for each other or will their enemies drive them apart?

_I hope this intrigues you enough to finish reading this, now onto the chapter!_

Have you ever had one of those vivid dreams where no matter how hard you try you can't wake up? Well, Raelyn Halo was having one of those dreams. At the moment she was reliving a memory that she had shut away five years ago. She was coming up a hill, to a battle field where her friends were fighting something that you couldn't say resembled the ShinRa SOILDER general that was so well known. She shouted towards them... Stupid mistake...

Upon hearing her yell the Demon Sephiroth flew towards her, slashing with a warriors honed skill, with his Massamune. Unable to defend herself after losing her weapon in a battle she threw her arms up in a defensive position. She heard him rushing towards her, heard the sound of his wings pushing through the air. But instead of feeling the cold bite of a steel blade, she felt a rush of air and the sound of metal grinding against metal. Rae's eyes popped open to see none other than Cloud Strife blocking the seemingly fragile katana with his huge buster sword.

The Seven Winged Demon growled something inaudible and pushed forward, causing the giant sword to fall off of his. He then thrust his sword into Cloud's side. The blonde grunted and fell to the ground with a thud. There was a sick slurping sound as Sephiroth pulled his sword out of the man on the ground.

The General lost interest in the new comer and went back to attack the other members of Cloud's party. Rae rushed forward and knelt beside the person who just saved her life. His face was paler then normal and his breathing was shallow. If she didn't so something quick he was going to die soon. She pulled out her healing Materia and went to work on his wound.

"Cloud you are such and idiot" she muttered and let her hands glow with blue green light. Eyes the same color of the light blinked at her face, confused.

"What are you doing here, Rae?" his normally soft voice sounded ragged.

"Saving your butt" A tear fell from her cheek and splashed onto his nose.

"Rae, don't cry, I'm fine now" Cloud sat up and he wince, but he gave her a small rare smile. "Please don't get into trouble again..." his voice faded as she heard a phone ringing.

She snapped out of her dream and began to randomly grope around for the object. When she located it she answered it on the fifth ring."'Lo?" she asked rather groggily into the mouth piece.

A soft chuckled resonated over the line. "Mornin' sunshine" Cloud said. "You have a letter"

Ah Cloud, always straightforward and to the point. Rae yawned "Great so does that mean that you're going to drop by later?"

"Nah, I'm sending Ty over with it, Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene requested I spend the day with them." She knew that he wanted to come by, seeing as they haven't seen each other in weeks, but his heart lied with the children at Seventh Heaven, and Tifa was one of his best friends. "I'm sorry I'm not able to make it"

"Psh... It's not that big of a deal, I have a shift later, and I haven't seen Ty in a while, because you work him so hard" She walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast." If you stick around long enough you might be able to see me."

"I don't think that I'm going to anywhere far away for a few days, so I guess I'll see you then" Cloud chuckled and Rae got a feeling that the world had suddenly become peaceful. She shook the feeling off and replied.

"See ya', Clo" she poured her cereal into a bowl and grabbed the milk.

"See ya', Rae" the line went dead and she hummed to herself as she ate her food.

20 minutes later

After breakfast, Rae showered dried her hair gotten dress and was about to put her boots on when she heard a knock at the door.

"Just a minute!" she yelled down the hallway cursing like a sailor when she tripped over her boot. The offending hunk of leather just blankly stared back at her when she glared. Picking it up, she hopped down the hallway with a boot on one foot and the other in her hand.

Rae opened the door to see a man with pitch black hair and bright blue eyes similar to her own. He was built like a wrestler and could take you down like on if he felt up to it. When he was in high school he had a roguish grin that sent women swooning. At the moment he was grinning at her.

"LITTLE BROTHER!" Rae squealed and practically tackled a chuckling Tyson Halo to the ground. Normally he would have groaned and complained about his older sisters antics, but he seemed to be in a better mood then had been since their father had disappeared.

"Hey there Rae" he said when he recovered from the shock of being bulldozed over by his sister "You got mail"

"I know Cloud told me" Rae went to snatch the object from his hand but he held it out of reach.

"Ahh so that's why he was in a good mood earlier" Tyson let her take the letter and watched her drop it on her table.

"He was in a good mood before he called," she said but Tyson shook his head.

"He was in a better mood then before" he nudged her and winked. "I think he likes you"

Rae slapped him upside the head "Don't be ridiculous he was going to visit Tifa, everyone knows that he likes her" she looked away and blushed.

"Rae don't say things like that, he's told me plenty of times that he thinks of her like a sister..." he blinked for a moment "You still like him don't you?" Tyson stared to laugh but then ducked when she took a swing at him. "Now that's not nice!"

"Never said I was kid" Rae ruffled his hair.

There was a silence before Tyson's phone rang. "Halo" he grunted listened to the voice on the other line "I'll be right there Cloud... Talking with Rae... Jeez you make it sound like i spend too much time with her... No my mouth is shut... Oh so you do want her like that... You know exactly what I'm talking about... In your bed..." there was a sound of someone yelling at him.

"You idiot get your ass to the bar, before I fire it!" Tyson chuckled and Rae rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I'm comin' jeez" he hit the end button and as soon as he did she smacked him on the back of the head with a red tint on her face.

"You are such a moron sometimes Ty" he nudged her again.

"Chin up sis, any luck with ShinRa?"

"No I can't even get in to see Angel or Reno to get them to talk to the head" she ran a hand through her short dark hair "There are only two people who know where Dad is and one is dead where the other one is too busy to see me or anyone else for that matter."

"You'd think they would let him go after five years" he pulled on his jacket and hugged her.

"Yeah you'd think, get going before you get on his bad side." Rae pushed him out the door and went to the letter. It was a curious thing that letter, seeing as there was no return address, only hers in neat blocky letters. She began to open it away from her face, and went it didnt give off a deadly gas she pulled the paper out of the envelope with her fingertips. It read:

Dear Miss Halo,

I am under the impression that you are searching for your father. It just so happens that I know where he is and am in need of some services. I will give you the information you want if you do a job for me. I cannot disclose details about the job in this letter for fear of interception. Come alone to Mideel.

There was no signature at the bottom of the page.

Raes hands shook violently, so much so that she had to put the letter back on the table to keep from dropping it. Someone was finally going to give her what she had been waiting most of her adult life for, her father.


End file.
